Survivor - North vs South
by HappyGoLuckyAlexis
Summary: 16 people from the Hetalia universe are headed to the big Jabbawock Island, courtesy of hosts Alexis and Alicia, with special guest/cohost Flash. Who will outwit, outplay and outlast the other fifteen competitors for their chance to win a million dollars? Rated T for England's mouth and other good stuff.
1. Cast Introductions and First Impressions

_**A/N- I don't own Hetalia and its characters. I own my OC, New Orleans. New York belongs to Mastermind Enoshima Alicia. Please read and review! - Alexis**_

* * *

><p>A girl walks on stage, wearing purple and black. "Hello, people! I'm Alexis, and I will be hosting 'Survivor: Jabbawock Island'. Now, this is a cast assessment, but I brought a friend along for the ride. Please welcome Mastermind!" She said, the crowd cheering.<p>

Then another girl comes on stage, waving to the crowd while wearing all black. "You all should know me already from me hosting 'Survivor - Pinwheel Forest'. Mastermind, pleasure is mine." She said with a wink.

"Welcome, Mastermind. So, shall we get started on the cast assessment?"

Mastermind then replies in a s slightly demented voice, saying "We shall.", covering her mouth afterwards. "That came out on accident..."

"We shall. 14 Countries from the Hetalia series, and two OC Countries that belong to, who else? Me and you."

"Alright!"

First tribe is the North Tribe!

Name: America

Human Name: Alfred F. Jones

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: Wow, no comment. But the hamburgers and shakes that he eats are crazy. But anyway, talking about him be fun with his pal Tony and being awesome is funny!

Mastermind's Assessment: This dude is way obsessed with being the HERO, so I think he may win.

Name: England

Human Name: Arthur Kirkland

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: Well... fro him, I would like to say his cooking skill is... sort of crazy but nasty. I think's he's paranoid with The Flying Mint Bunny...

Mastermind's Assessment: I hope he doesn't use his magic...*sighs* Overall, he might win...

Name: South Korea

Human Name: Im Yong Soo

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: Well... He will already be happy and hell, but... he will maybe win.

Mastermind's Assessment: No comment.

Name: New York

Human Name: Alicia Simone Davis

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: Wow, this chick is nothing to be played with. Dead serious... She looks like being the leader of the group from my perspective.

Mastermind's Assessment: *claps* This chick needs to win. Even though she is ghetto a bit, she loves a challenge.

Name: Canada

Human Name: Matthew Williams

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: Being on the same team as America? That's what makes it more awesome. XD

Mastermind's Assessment: I agree. It will help him get attention.

Name: Norway

Human Name: Lukas Bondevik

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: One of the 5 Nordics! XD I would say that's he is awesome!

Mastermind's Assessment: Way better magic user then England.

Name: Germany

Human Name: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: He is smart, one. Two, always been strong and dependent. Need I say more?

Mastermind's Assesment: Germany might be able to win if he uses his brawn and brains...XD

Name: Iceland

Human Name: Emil Steilsson

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: Another Nordic! XD He is always being cold...

Mastermind's Assessment: He is gonna have to step up his game if he wants to win. I'm dead serious.

Next is the South Tribe!

Name: New Orleans

Human Name: Alexis Marie Davis

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: Well, she is multi talented, but tick her off, shots fired.

Mastermind's Assessment: No comment.

Name: Ukraine

Human Name: Irina

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA''s Assessment: No comment, really...

Mastermind's Assessment: No comment...

Name: Kugelmugel

Human Name: Kugel

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: Calling everything art... XD

Mastermind's Assesment: He calls everything art...overuse much?

Name: France

Human Name: Francis Bonnefoy

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: Well, he will try to get with New Orleans... and speak in French... talk about stuff... and New Orleans will slap him in a heartbeat.

Mastermind's Assessment: Pervert.

Name: Japan

Human Name: Honda Kiku

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: I love him... and his cooking.

Mastermind's Assessment: Japan may have a chance of winning if he does well.

Name: Denmark

Human Name: Andersen

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: 3rd Nordic of the day! Woo XD He be awesome... with that axe.

Mastermind's Assesment: I'm gonna take away his axe.

Name: Finland

Human Name: Tino Valnamolnen

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: Quiet XD

Mastermind's Assessment: Everyday is like Christmas to him, right?

Name: Sweden

Human Name: Berwald Oxenstierna

Anime: Hetalia

HGLA's Assessment: Worse than Swizerland...

Mastermind's Assessment: No comment...

"Well, that's our cast assessment for the North and South tribe! Hope you enjoyed. I'm Alexis, for Mastermind, saying sayonara!" She vanishes in a could of purple smoke.


	2. Episode 1

_**A/N- Hey guys! I will be updating as soon as I can. I don't own Hetalia or its characters. I own my OC, New Orleans and Mastermind Enoshima Alicia owns her OC, New York. Enjoy! - Alexis**_

* * *

><p>Two helicopters filled with 8 people apiece where on the way to the island called Jabbawock Island. Already on the island in their beach gear was the hosts, Alexis and Alicia.<p>

"We are located on a huge island called Jabbawock Island." Alexis said to the camera.

"That's right. 16 people from the Hetalia universe will complete for 39 days at a shot to win a million dollars. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the others? Who will succeed and who will fail?" Alicia said.

"We asked our contestants for their first impressions before being sent here." Alexis said, smiling.

"Some of them is good, some bad, and some… downright crazy! Here are their first impressions." Alicia replied, laughing a little.

"_Well, for one thing… I am the HERO, after all. I have totally got this game down pack like a football game plan! - America _

"_I have h-hope that I will win this game… only I promise myself that I won't be shy…" - Canada_

"_Silly little peasants! I have very good confidence that I shall be victorious! Just as long I have my axe." - Denmark _

"_I have faith and confidence that I will survive throughout this game. A challenge they want, huh? I will accept that!" - New Orleans _

"_Ha! Think they have a chance against me? Pffft, whatever. I have pride in me." - New York_

"Stay tuned as these 16 competitors will battle for each other for the money." Alexis said.

"Now, we would like for you to sit down and change your TVs to 'Survivor - Jabbawock Island!" Alicia said before she and Alexis looked at the two helicopters landing near the two hosts.

* * *

><p><strong>Survivors: New Orleans, New York, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Denmark, Norway, Germany, France, Kugelmugel, Ukraine, America, Canada, Japan, South Korea, England<strong>

* * *

><p>As the two helicopters landed, all 16 survivors hops out of their transportation vehicles, walking over, seeing two benches that fit 8 people on there, bags and a scarf, matching the colors of the hosts.<p>

"Welcome to Survivor: Jabbawock Island. A place for vacation of peace, and a chance for you to improve yourselves worthy." Everyone clapped.

"My twin sister is right. Each and every single one of you will be competing for a complete and long 39 days. Also, one of you will walk away with the Sole Survivor title and a million dollars." Alicia said.

Alexis nodded. "Correct. Now, it's time for your opinions." She said, pointing to a man with an axe. "Name, sir?"

"I'm Denmark." He replied, looking at the other contestants.

"How is your competition looking like?" Alicia asked.

"Eh, I would say that is good." He replied, giving a big smile.

"Next." Alicia points to a girl who is tall.

"New Orleans. Nice to meet cha." She looked around at her competition.

"What do you think about your competition?" Alexis looked at her reflection.

"Pretty good. I can take the heat." She replied at her reflection.

"You!" Alexis points to another girl who was proud.

"New York. Nice to make your acquaintance." She looked at the competitors.

"What do you think?" Alicia said, looking at her self insert.

"Amazing." She replies, looking at her self insert.

"Now, that is out of the way, time to see which side are you on. Your name and picture is on a bag. Find your name on that bag and stay on the side that you are on." Alicia announced as the competitors get in their correct spots. One side was black and the other purple.

"Black side, you're the North tribe, because you are all from the North." Alicia looked at the black side, smiling at them before handing a map to New York.

"Purple side, you are the South, because you all are from the South." Alexis said, nodding at the purple side before handing a map to New Orleans.

"These maps will lead your homes for the next several days. Alicia, dear sister, anything we would like to add before they head off?" Alexis said, looking at her duplicate.

"I would like to say: Don't *bleep* kill yourselves." Alicia said to the two tribes.

"Alright. Good luck to all, keep your eyes on the prize, and enjoy these 39 days out here." Alexis said before she and Alicia hopped in the helicopters while everybody went to their respective camps.

* * *

><p>The tribes!<p>

**North: New York, America, Canada, England, Germany, Kugelmugel, Norway, Iceland**

**South: New Orleans, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Ukraine, France, Japan, South Korea**

* * *

><p><strong>North Tribe Day 1<strong>

When the tribe arrived to their camp, they had a pot, fish, water and blankets. They were surprised.

"_Bloody hell…. this will have to make do for now…" - England_

"Well, we have two choices," said New York. "One is we go find the immunity idol and bring back here. The other option is build a shelter, find supplies, something."

"Dudette, I say we go find supplies first." America said, finally finishing a burger.

"I agree with vhat girl." Germany nodded and so did everybody else.

"Now, who would like to volunteer?" The city replied, looking at the male group. "England, you go."

"WHAT! I didn't-" New York cut the Brit off.

"I said go before we get to complaining." She glared at him, giving him the cold shoulder.

"Okay, okay!" The Brit finally got up, walking off in search of wood.

"_This chick is amazing but strict… tis art!" - Kugelmugel_

"As for the rest of you, we need to prepare for tonight. Understand?"

They nod, in awe of New York's leadership and boldness.

"Let's do this." Everybody got and started preparing for tonight. America and Canada making hammocks, Kugelmugel, Norway and Iceland are prepping up for dinner, and Germany helping New York with a game.

"Success!" shouted the Brit, bringing some wood back to the camp.

"Good. Come over here and help us then." said Norway as the Brit walked over and helped him with the food.

* * *

><p><strong>South Tribe Day 1<strong>

When they arrived, all they have was blankets, a pot, rice, and water. They were not even a little surprised.

"_Da-ze, this we will have to make something happen….." - South Korea_

"I say we go look for the immunity idol and bring it back here." New Orleans said, walking around and looking at her comrades. "Ukraine….." She looks at the girl with a fake smile. "MInd finding the immunity idol for us?"

"Da!" The girl replied, her breasts bouncing up and down as she jumped up in front of the French-American city.

"Thanks. Hurry before night fall."

"Da, I got it!" said the Ukranian girl walking off, hoping to find the immunity idol.

"Did heaven send me an angel?" blurted out France, who was surprisingly looking at New Orleans. "Oh, take me away-"

"France, sit down before I will do bodily harm. And it won't be pretty." The girl said, smiling so sweetly but seriously.

"_She's scary but serious….." - Finland_

"Okay…" The French city replied, sitting down.

"We need to prepare for tonight. We have food….. shall we get started?"

"We shall." Sweden said as everybody got up and walked around, finding something to do. New Orleans finding wood, South Korea, Denmark, and Finland making hammocks, Sweden and France working on a game plan, and Japan being on lookout for Ukraine.

"I couldn't find it!" Ukraine said, running as her big breasts flopped in the wind.

"Ukraine, it's fine. Now, we need to go help the others." Japan said as he took Ukraine by the hand over to help New Orleans.

* * *

><p><strong>North Tribe Day 2<strong>

Everybody was still sleeping except New York, who had been the first person to get up and look for more wood. Meanwhile, America yawned and look around, everybody still sleeping like children.

"Good morning, dudes!" America said loudly, waking everybody else up.

"And to think I had a nice dream…" England said, groaning and rubbing his head.

"I think I did…." Kugelmugel said.

"Where is New York?" Iceland said, holding Mr. Puffin.

"Right here." The girl was looking at them ever since she came back with wood. "Get up. Anybody got a game plan yet?" She said.

Norway got up, stretching. "Well….."

Germany replied, "We did."

"Good. What is it?"

"I suggest that we stick together and defeat the South tribe as a team." Iceland said.

"Hm, I agree." New York nodded.

"_All I have are guys on my team….. but they may be useful for me." - New York_

* * *

><p><strong>South Tribe Day 2<strong>

"Good morning, everyone!" New Orleans said, already up.

"Morning, mon cheri!~" France said happily.

"France, please knock it off. Keep doing that, you'll be 6 feet under…." Finland said, laughing a little.

"He is right." Denmark said, nodding.

"Yes. Now our game plan is to bond as one and work together, correct?" The girl finally said.

"Yes, da-ze!" exclaimed South Korea

"_Even though France won't get off of my back… I don't care. My eyes are on the prize." - New Orleans_

* * *

><p><strong>Immunity Challenge Day 3<strong>

"Come on in, challengers!" Alexis and Alicia said as both tribes walked in on their correct sides. "Are you guys ready?" Everybody cheered.

"For today's immunity challenge, you all will play dodgeball….. in knee deep water." Alexis said. "Whoever catches the ball or hit somebody from the opposite tribe is out. The one tribe that is left standing wins immunity and receives flint."

"But, there is a catch. If you hit the hosts, you are automatically out." Alicia said. "Understand?"

They all nodded.

"Good, now go get into the water until it's knee deep." And so they did, standing across from one another.

"Okay! On my go… ready…. set…." Pop goes the plastic gun from the hosts as everybody scrambled to get a ball.

"Come on….." New Orleans muttered to herself, swinging the ball at Kugelmugel, who falls back in the water.

"And Kugelmugel from North Tribe is out!" Alexis said.

"_Great, one person is out….." - Canada_

"Take this!" New York said, taking out Ukraine.

"Ukraine from South Tribe is out!" Alicia announced.

"_We don't have a chance at this moment…." - Denmark_

As the two tribes kept knocking each other out, it was down to New Orleans and New York.

"Alright, this is the final stretch!" The twins announced.

"Come on, sister." New Orleans taunted, throwing the ball at New York.

"Take this, sister!" New York said, dodging her ball and aiming it at New Orleans.

As the ball came towards New Orleans, the ball hit her so hard….. she fell back into the water.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"New Orleans is out! NORTH WINS IMMUNITY!" Alicia shouted as everybody from the North Tribe ran over and celebrated with New York. Alexis handed the immunity idol and flint to the group.

"Oh, hell…." New Orleans said, standing up and holding her head.

"_I had to let them win. I had no choice…." - New Orleans_

"South, bad news - You are going to Tribal Council tonight where one of you shall be leaving this island." Alicia announced.

"North, grab your stuff and have your night off. South, grab your stuff and we shall see you tonight." And the two tribes went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>South Tribe is going to Tribal Council. *WAH WAH WAH*<strong>_

_**Review for you want to leave the island! ~Alexis**_


	3. Episode 1 - Tribal Council 1 (South)

**South Tribe Day 3**

"Well, we're going to tribal." England sighed, facepalming.

"And you say it like it's France's poor cooking." New Orleans said.

"Well….." Denmark trailed off.

"So, why did New Orleans let North win, da-ze?" South Korea said.

"Hush." The French-American city stand before standing. "That's my decision and mine only." She copped a glare at everybody.

"Mademoiselle!~ No need to fret, your hero-" France was cut off by the epic death glare that New Orleans gave to him.

"Guys, let's go and head to Tribal Council." And so everybody else followed New Orleans to Tribal Council.

* * *

><p>The Tribal Council area was not that special, but it wasn't boring. Behind several stumps, there was a torch for everyone in the South Tribe present, each with one of their names on it. Decorating the area were various flags of their countriesstates/whatever.

As the eight players, wearing their scarves, walked over to the area, standing there was Alexis and Alicia, ready for them.

"South Tribe, welcome to Tribal Council." Alexis said. "Each of you have a torch over there in the stumps. Go get it and get fire." And they did. "Alicia, mind explaining the rest?"

Alicia glared.

"Please?"

"Fine, but you gotta let me have the day off."

"Fine! Go." Alexis sunk into her deal.

Alicia smirked. "The torch you guys are holding represents your life here."

"She's right. But, once your torch get snuffed out, you will be eliminated from the game." Alexis said, a little smirk on her face. "Today, you guys lost to the North tribe. How does it make you guys think about it?"

"I would say that we gave our all and that we tried to beat them, but I would say that they did good." New Orleans stated.

"Nice response. Denmark?" Alexis looked at him.

"I agree with the girl. Even though we gave it our all, it doesn't matter." He replied.

It was about that time where someone else came into the area. Both Alicia and Alexis knew who he was.

"Bae!" Alicia said, huggling him. "What up, boy?"

"Looks like we have a special guest: Flash!" Alexis said happily "Also, I forgot - my twin is going out with him."

Everybody deadpanned.

"Special guest my foot. I think you asked me to help you out here, Alexis." Flash protested.

"I know, but look at your bae." Alexis replied.

"I know she's upset." Flash told her, putting an arm around Alicia. "I can see that a mile away."

Alicia gently stepped on Flash's foot. "Do I look *bleeps* upset to you?"

He just nodded.

Alicia scoffed. "Well then….."

Alexis looked at the two. "Okay….." She then looked back at the tribe.

"Apparently, seeing as I just got here, it seems I have a bit to catch up on. England, what's it like at camp?" Flash wondered.

The Brit responded, "Camp is pretty good….."

"South Korea, do you agree or disagree with England?" Flash asked.

"I like it, da-ze!" He responded so happily.

Alicia glares at Alexis, her face with the expression of 'I'm *bleep* upset'.

"New Orleans, has anyone stepped up as leader of this tribe?" Flash inquired.

"You're looking at her." New Orleans responded.

Alexis looks at Alicia and steps back. _She's pissed….._

Flash nodded. "Okay, but from what I know of Survivor, the leader seems to be the first person to get a target on their back once a tribe loses. Do you think you're in trouble tonight?"

"From what I'm looking at, nope."

"Alright. Denmark, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate New Orleans' performance as a leader?"

He grinned. "She's a 10."

"You sure about that?" He was wanting to make sure.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Well, it seems this tribe likes New Orleans a lot, however that can also be a bad thing. But not all the time." Flash explained. "As she can easily take that trust, and stab some people in the backs. France, did that thought ever come to mind?"

"Oui, that mademoiselle….." He responded, still adoring New Orleans.

He chuckled. "Honestly, I think you'd all jump off a bridge if she told you to. Time to also see who's going to be cut away from that adoration. Because it is time. To vote. One by one, you will all go to the parchment and put the name down of who you want to see go home. South Korea, you're up."

"Alright, da-ze." He responded, heading to the parchment and writes the name down.

New Orleans: If this means you are leaving… this is goodbye. (Ukraine)

Ukraine goes to vote.

Denmark: Forgive me, but you are just annoying. (France)

France goes up to vote.

Japan: Forgive me, Irina….. (Ukraine)

Then Sweden, Finland and England went up to vote and sat back down.

"I'll go tally the votes. And by that, I mean go to get them." Flash went to go get the votes, and came back with them. They were just in an urn painted with, of course, the season's logo of North vs. South on it. "Lex, you wanna do this?"

"Um….. I can't." She responded, looking at him, then looks at Alicia.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final and the person with the most votes will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area ASAP." Flash continued, addressing the countries.

"No, really…." She points to his bae.

"Alright. Bae, you wanna take turns with me in reading the votes?" Flash asked.

She looked at him with a fake smile. "Y-Yeah."

"I'll go first." Flash pulled a parchment from the urn after taking the lid off. "First vote; France."

"Second vote, France." Alicia muttered.

Flash pulled another parchment and said, "Third vote, Ukraine. That's two votes France, one vote Ukraine."

"Fourth vote, Ukraine."

He pulls out another parchment and reads, "Fifth vote, Sweden. That's two votes Ukraine and France, one vote Sweden. Four votes left."

"Sixth vote, Denmark."

Flash gave Alicia a short backrub, then got out another parchment. "Seventh vote, England. That's two votes Ukraine, two votes France, one vote Sweden, and one vote Denmark. One votes left."

Alicia smiled a bit. "Eighth vote, Finland."

Flash then said, "We have a tie between Ukraine and France. Here's how this is going to work. Ukraine and France are the only ones who you guys will be allowed to vote for, and the two mentioned cannot vote. But first, France, Ukraine? I'd like you guys to give your tribe a reason to keep you before we begin the revote."

Ukraine said, "I want to stay because I am super helpful!" Her breasts jumped up and down.

Alexis covered her eyes. And so did Flash.

France replied, "Oh, please let me stay, mademoiselle!" He begged.

New Orleans deadpanned.

"Well, I guess that means we're ready for the revote. Remember, if there is another tie, we will have to go to tiebreaker. England, you're up." And in the time it took for them to give their reasons to stay, Flash put the urn back where it was originally.

England went up to vote and then sat back down.

New Orleans: You have to leave, please…. (France)

Denmark went up to vote.

Japan: Francis, sorry….. (France)

South Korea goes up to vote.

Finland: Sorry… (Ukraine)

Sweden went up to vote and sit down.

"I'll go get the votes. I'll be only a second." Flash went to get the urn filled with votes, then drew the first parchment. "First vote, France."

"Second vote, France."

He drew another vote. "Third vote, Ukraine. Two votes France, one vote Ukraine."

"Fourth vote. France."

Flash drew the next parchment, then said, "First person voted out of Survivor: North vs South is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…"France. That's four, that's enough, bring us your torch."

France brings up his torch, while Ukraine breaths a sigh of relief.

"France, your tribe has spoken." Flash snuffed his torch. "Time for you to go."

Nikki, Alexis' intern, takes France off the island.

"From the first vote alone, I can tell there is some division or something in this tribe, since I saw almost...I think more than half of your names come up. Maybe everything is not what it seems, but you guys need to be unified. Anyway, grab your stuff, head back to camp, g'night." Flash finished the discussion with that.

The rest of the tribe grab their stuff and head back to camp.

Alexis returned, wearing shorts and a jersey. "Hi. What was the result?"

Alicia shrugged. "Ask my bae. He knows."

Flash explained the results of the Tribal Council to Alexis.

"Thanks….. phew!" She laughed. "We should find something to eat…."

"Let's go then." He shrugged.

Alicia just started walking past the two, not saying a word.

Alexis gets on an ATV and drives next to Alicia.

Flash just walked there, following the path they took.

Alicia didn't look at Alexis and started running.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor its characters. New Orleans belongs to me, New York belongs to Alicia, and Flash belongs to Flash. <strong>_

_**A/N: So France is gone….. XD Anyway, Episode 2 will be here soon with me, Flash and Alicia with tons of jokes and fun! See ya! - Alexis**_


End file.
